The distribution of electrically operated vehicles looks set to increase rapidly in the near future. However, as electric vehicles which are operated using an electric motor become more widespread, steps should be taken to ensure that the vehicles can be supplied with energy in the simplest manner. A functioning infrastructure should be provided for this purpose.
In particular, the possibility should be provided of obtaining energy for electric vehicles in public areas. In the ranges of electric vehicles currently available of between 50 and a few 100 km, it is appropriate for charging of the vehicles to be possible even outside the domestic environment. For this purpose, charging stations should be provided in public areas in order to provide constant availability of energy for electric vehicles by a supply network. This availability of electrical energy or of charging stations is a decisive criterion for the acceptance of electric vehicles.
It must be possible to bill the user of the charging station for the amount of energy procured during the charging process. In particular in charging stations which are installed in public areas and provide a charging possibility for an indeterminate number of electric vehicles, it is necessary for the user of the vehicle or the vehicle itself to be identified to the charging station so that the amount of energy obtained can be billed in a user-based manner. However, an identification of the vehicle itself, for example by means of a vehicle identifier, to the charging station is associated with the problem that this may make the vehicle traceable. However, such traceability of a vehicle is undesirable for a broad range of reasons.
For this reason, the subject matter was based on the object of providing an identification of electric vehicles that does not permit any conclusions to be drawn as to the vehicle itself.